Shopping with Finn
by KhCcGlee
Summary: Rachel wants to change her style. Finchel Fluff!


Finn Hudson was staring into his locker trying to remember what he had first period, but his brain just wasn't working. He suddenly snapped out of his dreamy state when he heard Karofsky and Azimio harassing someone.

"You know, I feel bad for him. He has to look at you all day. Especially in those outfits." Karofsky said.

Finn turned around to see who the victim was this time. Once he saw who it was, his blood boiled and he raced to where his girlfriend stood.

"Here I got something to cover up that thing you call an outfit." Azimio said as he threw a slushy at Rachel. As the slushy hit Rachel, Finn tackled Azimio to the ground. His fist connected with his nose and everyone was chanting around them.

"Finn! Stop!" Rachel screamed.

Karofsky pulled Finn off of Azimio and said "Yeah Finny listen to your girlfriend. We did you a favor anyway she looks so much better now."

At that, Finn threw a punch at Karofsky. "Shut up ass hole!"

"Hey now. If you're so torn up about it, you can have one too!" And with that Azimio threw a cherry slushy in Finns face.

"Now you match!" laughed Karofsky as they walked away. The bell rang and everyone left leaving Rachel and Finn standing in the hallway dripping with slushy.

"I am so sorry, Finn" Rachel sniffled and shyly peered up at Finn like she was scared of how he would react.

"What? Rach this wasn't your fault." Finn said as he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up so they were looking in each others eyes. Rachel looked like she could burst into tears at any moment.

"Yes it is. They wouldn't have slushied you if I hadn't worn this to school today." She gestured to her now grape stained skirt and blouse.

"Those guys are punks. They would have found a reason to slushy us, outfit or not. Its not your fault don't worry."

Rachel sighed and said "I love you."

"I love you too." Finn said as he leaned down to kiss Rachel. When they pulled away, they linked hands and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

That night Rachel lay in bed and thought about the days events. She smiled as she thought of Finn's comforting words. She truly loved him and would never do anything to harm him in anyway. Soon enough she drifted off in to sleep.

Rachel was walking down the hallway in school when Finn walked up to her and gave her a hug. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Just then Karofsky and Azimio walked up to them with slushies in their hands. Rachel squeezed her eyes tight in anticipation for the slushy just as it came raining down on her. When she opened her eyes, there was suddenly a crowd around her and Finn and they were laughing. She looked up to Finn only to find him glaring down at her. He pushed her away and walked over to Azimio and Karofsky. They all high fived, laughed, and walked away leaving Rachel to cry as slushy dripped down her body.

Rachel sat up straight in bed and pulled her knees to her chest. The dream had scared Rachel senseless and convinced her that she needed to change in order to keep Finn.

Finn pulled his car over in front of Rachel's house and beeped the horn. He was picking her up for school like he did everyday. She climbed into the car and reached over to give him a kiss.

"Hey babe."

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Can we go to the mall after school, please?"

"Sure thing."

School went by in a blur and there wasn't any glee club practice today. When Finn walked out to his car, he found Rachel leaning against the door.

"Ready to go?" Finn asked as he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Yep"

They got out of the car and linked hands. Finn started to move in the general direction of were all of Rachel's favorite stores were. He couldn't remember the names because he never paid attention; just smiled and nodded, happy to be spending time with her. It surprised him when Rachel started pulling the opposite direction.

"Where are you going babe?" Finn asked.

"To there." Rachel said as she pointed to Hollister.

"You never shop there though."

"I know, but I want to start."

"Okay." Finn agreed. He was really confused but didn't disagree with what Rachel wanted. He had been in enough relationships to know that you always agreed with your girlfriend.

In Hollister, Rachel went to the jeans and picked out a few pairs which only made Finn's confusion grow. Rachel wearing jeans? That was like impossible. Then, if that wasn't weird enough, Rachel got some tee shirts that said Hollister across the chest.

She turned to me, winked and said "I'm going to try these on, tell me what you think."

She changed into the first outfit and walked out.

"Umm, they look fine I guess." Finn mumbled. She tried on three more outfits that looked identical to the first. She finally finished and went to go pay.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked.

"About what? Buying these clothes?" Finn nodded. "Of course I am. Why? Do you not like them?"

"There cool I guess, but what happened to your normal style?"

"I thought I would try something new to let you know that I'm going to try as hard as you to make this relation ship work." Rachel said while looking down at her shoes.

Everything finally clicked in his head. "Rach, come on. Don't change your style because of me. Just because you dress differently than everyone doesn't make you weird. I think you clothes are better than anyone else's. I love you and I would never leave you I get a slushy every once in a while. I thought I told you all of this yesterday."

"You did."

"Then why didn't you believe me?"

"You got mad at me, laughed at me, and left me in my dream last night."

"Baby, look at me." He said as he tilted her chin up and kissed her cheek. "I love you and will never ever leave you. Got that?"

"Yeah. I love you too." She giggled.

"Now can we forget about this ridiculous store and get some ice cream?"

"Anything for you."


End file.
